ooewimodulefandomcom_de-20200215-history
Openit Developing Dates
thumb|153pxOEEF Termine : 19. Juni - Offene Guerilla Festival Planungs Party No5 | Open Guerilla Festival Developing Party | OEEF No5 in den Prinzessinnengärten 19 Uhr | Offene Entwicklungspartys . ?'' - Wir machen ''offene EntwicklungsPartys zur OEEF. Es geht um organisatorische aber auch kreative Fragen. Komm vorbei, falls du die OEEF mitgestalten willst, etwas einzubringen hast usw. Open City Events! Neben den Organisiertreffen gibt es auch eine Reihe von Events, die sich allgemeiner und losgelöster mit Themen der OEEF befassen. Wir fangen früh an. Komm zu einem solchen Event oder gestalte eines mit uns mit. Mehr Informationen gibt es Hier. Benachrichtigung bei zukünftigen Events / Keep me posted about upcoming events Termin hinzufügen? Einfach selbst in die Seite einpflegen oder Email schreiben. '' ''. NAME Es ist jetzt Zeit für einen richtigen Namen. Etwas das man gerne sagt und sich leicht merkt. Die Sammlung ist eröffnet. Poste Deine Vorschläge unten in die Kommentare. In zwei Wochen stimmen wir ab. Besuche am 19ten diese Seite hier zum Mitabstimmen. english It is time for a name for our guerilla festival! Something that is fun to say and easy to remember. Please post ideas down in the comments of this page. We will vote later. (Visit the page on June19th to vote.) °'' ''. Offene Guerilla Festival Planungs Party No5 | Open Guerilla Festival Developing Party No5 June 19th, 19 Uhr, Cafe Prinzessinnengärten, Prinzessinnenstraße 15, Berlin Ankündigung | Announcement english version below Im September 2013 wird es ein offenes, dezentrales „Guerilla Festival“ zu Themen rings um ökologisches und offenes Leben und Wirtschaften in der Zukunft geben. Es wird vom 26.-29. September in Berlin Kreuzberg stattfinden. Wir verwandeln Kreuzberg vorher, währenddessen und auch nachher in einen großen Experimentierraum für die ökologische Zukunft unserer Stadt und Ökonomie. Stadt hacken! Auf dieser kleinen Party entwickeln und planen wir das gemeinsam. Wo und Wann? Treffen ist 19 Uhr im Cafebereich der Prinzessinnengärten. Bei Regen ziehen wir um. Wohin? Werden wir sehen. Kontaktnummer Lars: 0176 218 65 009 Open Ecology Economy Fair URL: http://www.oeef.de english version There will be an „Open Ecology Economy Fair“ in Berlin Kreuzberg in the end of september 2013. It will be a decentralized organized "guerilla festival“ about the ecological and sustainable future of cities, work, communication, consuming, sharing and fairing. Join the festival and this little planning and organization partys. At this little party we will invent and organize things for the festival. Lets hack the city and transform it into an open laboratory to experiment and discover our ecological future. Where? At the cafe of the prinzessinnengärten in kreuzberg (Prinessinnenstraße 15). If it is raining, we will move somewhere else. Find us by calling lars: 0176 218 65 009 . Open Ecology Economy Fair URL: http://www.oeef.de . OEEF Offene Entwicklungs-Party 4 / OEEF Open Developing Party No.4 June 5th, 19 Uhr, Cafe Prinzessinnengärten, Prinzessinnenstraße 15, Berlin . Dokumentation | Documentation english version below thumbAinara, Catrin, Cynthia, Kristian, Ramin, Joe & Lars im Prinzessinnengarten und wir allen waren uns einig: Es ist jetzt Zeit für einen richtigen Namen. Etwas das man gerne sagt und sich leicht merkt. Die Sammlung ist eröffnet. Poste Deine Vorschläge unten in die Kommentare. Ideas for the festival *MEALSHARING – wird etwas machen, vielleicht Kreuzberger motivieren, OEEF Aktivisten zu bekochen oder ein Potluck? Mal sehen. | Will do something, maybe encouraging some Kreuzbergers to invite OEEF Activists for dinner or a potluck? We will see. | Ainara *FAIR TRADE CUP – Fair Trade Aktivisten spielen ein Fußballturnier. | Fair trade activist meet and play soccer every year. Maybe the next cup is during the OEEF? | Joe *SNOWBIKING – Kristian ist aus Norwegen. Und Ainara meinte, zeig uns die Tricks! Wie kann man im Winter in Berlin Fahrrad fahren, ohne zu sterben? | Kristian is from norway and Ainara was joking, he should teach us, how to „go by bike in winter in berlin without dying“. Tell us the tricks! | Kristian english version Cold but not freezing cold: Ainara, Catrin, Cynthia, Kristian, Ramin, Joe & Lars get to know each other and sharing and creating ideas for the fair. First of all: We all agreed that now ist the time for a good name. Something that is easy and fun to say. We start collecting . Help us, scroll up or post an idea down in the comments. Look at the new ideas we had for the fair above. . Ankündigung | Announcement english version below thumb|250pxDas Offene Ökologie Ökonomie Festival wird ein offenes, dezentrales „Guerilla Festival“ zu Themen rings um ökologisches und offenes Leben und Wirtschaften in der Zukunft sein. Es wird vom 26.-29. September in Berlin Kreuzberg stattfinden. Wir verwandeln Kreuzberg vorher, währenddessen und auch nachher in einen großen Experimentierraum für die ökologische Zukunft unserer Stadt und Ökonomie. Stadt hacken! Auf dieser kleinen Party entwickeln und Planen wir das gemeinsam. Wo und Wann? Treffen ist 19 Uhr im Cafebereich der Prinzessinnengärten. Bei Regen ziehen wir um. Wohin? Werden wir sehen. Kontaktnummer Lars: 0176 218 65 009 english version The Open Ecology Economy Fair will be an open and decentralized organized "guerilla" fair in Berlin Kreuzberg at the end of september 2013. It will be about the ecological and sustainable future of cities, work, communication, consuming, sharing and fairing and everything will be experimented in Kreuzberg before, during and after the OEEF. At this little party we will invent and organize things for the OEEF. Lets hack the city and transform it into an open laboratory to experiment and discover our ecological future. Where? At the cafe of the prinzessinnengärten in kreuzberg (Prinessinnenstraße 15). If it is raining, we will move somewhere else. Find us by calling lars: 0176 218 65 009 . . Spotdreh für die OEEF | Video Spot Shooting May 27th | 27. Mai; 4pm|16 Uhr; Cafe Prinzessinnengärten, Prinzessinnenstraße 15; an OPEN CITY EVENT . Dokumentation | Documentation right|281pxWetter war gut und der Dreh schön. Luna, Elena, Lars zeichnen mit Kreide auf Kreuzberg und beziehen Passanten ein. Das fertige Video steht auf Youtube und Vimeo. In besserer Qualität kann man es auch herunterladen. english version The weather was pleasent and the shooting was nice. Luna, Elena, Lars moving around kreuzberg, painting on it and including people there. The video is online on youtube and vimeo and here is the download link. . Ankündigung | Announcement english version below thumb|262pxWir drehen einen Spot für die OEEF. Ihr könnt vorbeikommen und dabei mithelfen und d.h. mit basteln (!) . Bringt euch mit und verschiedenste Materialien und Formen in blau und grün um daraus das OEEF Logo zu bauen: Papier, alte Geräte, Bretter, Kreide, Stifte, Pflanzen ... Drehplan wird erklärt am Montag. Das Ganze wird ca. 3 Stunden dauern. Treffpunkt ist das Cafe der Prinzessinnengärten. Montag 27.5. 16 Uhr. Erkennungszeichen: das OEEF Logo. Wenn ihr mithelfen wollt und vorher noch Fragen habt, schreibt an Lars: zimmermann.lars@email.de english version We create and shoot a spot for promoting and explaining the OEEF. Join us. Bring yourself and different materials and forms in blue and green (paper, wood, chalks, plants ... ) – we will make something. The rest will be explained on monday. We will meet at 4pm in the cafe of the prinzessinnengärten. Look for the OEEF logo to find us. The shooting will take 3 hours. Question? Write to Lars: zimmermann.lars@email.de ° . OEEF Offenes Vorbereitungstreffen 3 / OEEF Open Meeting 3 May 22nd, 19 Uhr, Cafe Prinzessinnengärten, Prinzessinnenstraße 15, Berlin | Offenes Entwicklungstreffen . Dokumentation | Documentation thumb|220pxenglish version below Wegen Regen sind wir nach drinnen umgezogen. In der „Stiege“ saßen Catrin, Elena, Luna, Holger, Lars & (Tobias) und haben allgemeine Ideen für die OEEF besprochen wie z.B. ein neues Poster. Aus „Messe“ wird „Fest“ also Offenes Ökologie-Ökonomie-Fest. Und Elena wird ein neues Poster für uns gestalten. 'Ideen für/neue Programmpunkte und Fragen' *DIY ECOLOGICAL SKIN CARE with Luna Yunyi www.luna-natural-cosmetics.com *VEGANES ESSEN, Luna | (RAW) VEGAN FOOD, Luna *Wie schafft man neue BEGEGNUNGSPUNKTE zwischen Handwerk & (jungen) Menschen? | How to connect young people to crafts & craftsman | Question brought to us by Holger english version It rained, so we went inside and ended up in the „Stiege“. Catrin, Elena, Luna, Holger, Lars & (Tobias) discussing the fair and strategies to invite people and the neigbourhood and a new posterdesign which will be developed by Elena. Ideas for the programm, see the list above. . Ankündigung | Announcement thumb|220px(english version below) Die Offene Ökologie Ökonomie Messe wird eine offene und dezentral organisierte "Guerilla Konferenz" in Berlin Kreuzberg im September 2013 sein. Kreuzberg soll vorher, währenddessen und auch nachher in einen großen Experimentierraum für die ökologische Zukunft unserer Stadt und Ökonomie verwandelt werden. Auf diesem offenen Treffen geht es darum, das zu entwickeln, zu erfinden, zu verabreden und später gemeinsam umzusetzen. Jeder ist herzlich eingeladen. Ideen sammeln, Pläne schmieden und dann Stadt hacken! Wo? Im Cafebereich der Prinzessinnengärten. (english version) The Open Ecology Economy Fair will be an open and decentralized organized "guerilla" fair in Berlin Kreuzberg at the end of september 2013. It will be about the ecological and sustainable future of cities, work, communication, consuming, sharing and fairing and everything will be experimented in Kreuzberg before, during and after the OEEF. We will meet to discuss and share ideas for the fair. The meeting is open. Lets hack the city and transform it into an open laboratory to experiment and discover our ecological future. Where? At the cafe of the prinzessinnengärten in kreuzberg (Prinzessinnenstraße 15) ° ''- neues Logo - '' . OEEF Offenes Vorbereitungstreffen 2 / OEEF Open Meeting 2 thumb|220pxMay 8th, 19 Uhr, Cafe Prinzessinnengärten, Prinzessinnenstraße 15, Berlin | Offenes Entwicklungstreffen . Dokumentation Mit Catrin, Kathryn, Robert, Ramin, Lars. Wir haben diskutiert über einen neuen/besseren Webauftritt für die OEEF. Soll es eine richtige Website außerhalb des Wikis geben? Wie soll die Online-Kampagne aussehen? Flyer schienen auch wichtig. Daran soll jetzt gearbeitet werden. Außerdem an einer Liste mit Initiativen, die man für die OEEF ansprechen kann. Das geht auch online. Helft mit. Ideen für Programmpunkte *PARKPLATZBESETZAKTION von autofrei leben! http://www.autofrei.de/ueber-uns/autofreie-vor-ort/berlin | Robert *Infostand AUTOFREI LEBEN http://www.autofrei.de/ueber-uns/autofreie-vor-ort/berlin | Robert '' *NACHHALTIGKEITSFILME im FSK Kino am Segitzdamm | ''Catrin *COPENHAGENNIZATION – LASTENRADRENNEN, Rennen mit Lastenrädern | Robert *Vortrag über ALTERNATIVE VERKEHRSKONZEPTE jenseits des Autos | evtl. . Ankündigung | Announcement english version below Die Offene Ökologie Ökonomie Messe wird eine offene und dezentral organisierte "Guerilla Konferenz" in Berlin Kreuzberg im September 2013 sein. Kreuzberg soll vorher, währenddessen und auch nachher in einen großen Experimentierraum für die ökologische Zukunft unserer Stadt und Ökonomie verwandelt werden. Auf diesem offenen Treffen geht es darum, das zu entwickeln, zu erfinden, zu verabreden und später gemeinsam umzusetzen. Jeder ist herzlich eingeladen. Wo? Im Cafebereich der Prinzessinnengärten. english version The Open Ecology Economy Fair will be an open and decentralized organized "guerilla" fair in Berlin Kreuzberg at the end of september 2013. It will be about the ecological and sustainable future of cities, work, communication, consuming, sharing and fairing and everything will be experimented in Kreuzberg before, during and after the OEEF. We will meet to discuss and share ideas for the fair. The meeting is open. Lets hack the city and transform it into an open laboratory to experiment and discover our ecological future. Where? At the cafe of the prinzessinnengärten in kreuzberg (Prinessinnenstraße 15) ° . OEEF Offenes Entwicklungstreffen 1 | OEEF Open Meeting 1 thumb|250pxApril 24th; 19 Uhr | 7 pm; Zirkuszelt des Flüchtlingscamps auf dem Oranienplatz | Circus Tent of the Refugee Camp Oranienplatz | Offenes Entwicklungstreffen . Dokumentation Das Treffen war sehr schön. Bei warmem Wetter saßen Kim, Elena, Karin, Kathryn, Ramin, Sven, Johannes und Lars zusammen und haben überlegt. Es sind viele Ideen entstanden (siehe Tafelbild rechts und hier) und einige werden direkt in die Tat umgesetzt. Einige Ideen stehen unten. Das nächste Mal (am 8.Mai) werden wir über den Fortschritt der Ideen reden, sie weiterentwickeln und neue Ideen hinzufügen mit hoffentlich auch neuen Leuten. Kommt vorbei. Ideen für Programmpunkte *WEITERLESEN Johannes hatte die Idee analog zum Flaschenring für Papierkörbe einen Ständer für ausgelesene Zeitungen für Busse und Bahnen namens „Weiterlesen“ zu bauen. Dafür wird es einen offene Werkstatt geben. | Johannes, Sven *ROHRE in X-BERG? Bei der Stadtverwaltung anfragen, ob jemand eine Führung machen kann zu all den Rohren und Leitungen über- und unterirdisch um uns herum. Wofür sind sie da, wo führen sie hin, etc.? | Lars *UPCYCLING Workshops: Mobile Taschenaschenbecher oder Spielzeuge aus „Müll“ | Jemand Lust, sich darum zu kümmern? *BIENENWEIDEN ausstellen, „Stadtimker“ einladen. | Kim *UMSONSTSTAND, Ula, Müllaufklärung, Nachbarschaftsaustausch, Upcycling Supply | Johannes *FOODSHARING.DE ansprechen und einladen für Essen. | Elena *ZERO WASTE Infostand | Ramin *FASSADENBEWÄSSERUNG für einen Imbiss oder ein Haus in X-Berg? | Sven *SALON INTERKULTURELL im TAK + Stellmöglichkeit für Stände im TAK - einen Salon wird es geben, Thema noch nicht ganz klar. Stellmöglichkeiten sind vom TAK angeboten. Jeai! Danke Karin *TÜRKISCH DEUTSCHES UMWELTZENTRUM sitzt in der Nähe. Kann man Austausch und Zusammenarbeit mit der OEEF organisieren? | Kathryn, Lars *„VERMESSUNG“ des Geländes? Welche Institutionen und Einrichtungen gibt es auf dem Gelände der OEEF? Helft uns zu sammeln, postet, was Ihr kennt. Hier in die Kommentare des OEEF Boardes. Am besten gleich mit Straße, Hausnummer und Webadresse. Man kann auch mal das Gelände ablaufen und alle Schilder studieren. | Jemand Lust, sich darum zu kümmern? *URBAN KNITTING auf ökologisch? Fällt uns etwas ein, wie man Urban Knitting „ökologisch“ neu oder weiter gestalten kann und in die Fair integrieren? Ideen in die Kommentare oder an uns via Mail | Lars, Karin *''es gab noch mehr, manches findet sich auf dem Tafelbild, anderes kommt später wieder...'' . Ankündigung | Announcement english version below thumb|220px'Offenes Entwicklungstreffen zur Guerilla Konferenz "Offene Ökologie Ökonomie Messe" 2013 in Berlin – Mitgestalter gesucht Die Offene Ökologie Ökonomie Messe wird eine offene und dezentral organisierte "Guerilla Konferenz" in Berlin Kreuzberg im September 2013 sein. Wie kann die ökologische Zukunft der Stadt aussehen? Kreuzberg soll zu einem großen Ausstellung- und vor allem auch Experimentierraum werden. Beim Treffen wollen wir Ideen für die OEEF entwickeln und austauschen. Es geht um Ideen für Programmpunkte, Aktionen, Teilnehmer, Organisation usw. Das Treffen ist offen, jeder ist eingeladen, mit dazu zu kommen und mit zu machen. Kathryn & Lars & ... ''english version The Open Ecology Economy Fair will be an open and decentralized organized "guerilla" fair in Berlin Kreuzberg at the end of september 2013. It will be about the ecological and sustainable future of cities, work, communication, consuming, sharing and fairing... We will meet to discuss and share ideas for the fair. How to develop it, how to design it, who to invite, how to organize it, how to make it happen? Everybody is invited to join the meeting. Lets hack the city and transform it into an open laboratory to experiment and discover our ecological future. ° . OEEF Discovery Walk: Open Ecological City? '''Mar. 16th, 2:00pm | 14 Uhr, Oranienplatz, Berlin, Offenes Entwicklungstreffen . Dokumentation thumb|220pxWir sind herumgegangen und haben uns die Gegend angeschaut. Es gibt sehr viele interessante Institutionen und Initiativen hier ... so viele, man bräuchte eine Liste! Aber darüber hinaus waren wir beim Spaziergang viel mehr damit beschäftigt, uns auszutauschen. Ich habe einiges über das Containern (Dumbster Diving) gelernt. Und zusammen mit Vusala hatten wir dann auch eine lustige Idee für ein Urban Game dazu. Ideen für Programmpunkte *CONTAINER GAME – Urban Game rings ums Containern. Zwei Mannschaften treten gegen einander an und retten Ressourcen (z.B. um Hilfe rufende Annanasse) aus extra aufgestellten Containern so wie Super Mario Prinzessin Peach aus den Fängen von Browser befreit - heldenhaft. Der Gewinner ist der „Ressourcenretter No. 1“. Auf den dafür verteilten Containern stehen Informationen zum Containern, zum Lebensmittelwegwerfen usw. | Jemand Lust, sich darum zu kümmern? '' ''. Ankündigung | Announcement: english version below thumb|200pxDer Spaziergang zur Erkundung der Gegend der Guerilla Messe Open Ecology Economy Fair/Offenen Ökologie Ökonomie Messe und ihrer kreativen Erfindung mit Gesprächen und einem Austausch über die ökologische Zukunft der Stadt. Der Spaziergang wird mehrsprachig sein. Es gibt eine kurze Einleitung und Moderation in englischer Sprache. english version We will do a walk together through an interessting part of the city, try do discover what is there and how we can gain new perspectives on it. During the walk we will ask and discuss questions of the open and ecological future of the city/citys. thumb|200pxAnd we will generate ideas for the Open Ecology Economy Fair an guerilla conference that will take place in this area at the end of summer. The Open Ecology Economy Fair wants to be an open city hack, a magic wand transforming the city open and ecological for some time, a brush that paints the city for some days „futuristic green“. The walk will be about inventing some magic for the wand, finding some colour for the brush and discover not only the city as it is right now but also interessting futures of it. thumb|200px... Open Ecological Neighbourhood, Shareconomy, Open Source Products, Urban and Collective Gardening, Repairing ... The tour will be „guided“ by Lars Zimmermann of OWi Open Ecological Environment and Economy and acompagnied by Romy, Carla and maybe you if you like. Check out: www.larszimmermann.de . ° . Open Ecology Economy Fair – ? 'Feb13 '| Offenes Entwicklungstreffen . Dokumentation Klara, Olec, Jupiter und Lars saßen zusammen. Was könnte es alles auf der OEEF thumb|131pxgeben? Ideen waren: Workshops, Vorträge, Diskussionsrunden, Führungen, ein Makerlab, Stände, Open Food Area, Interventionen. Vor allem aber soll es darum gehen, die Gegend d.h. die Menschen und Institutionen hier einzubeziehen. Mehr dazu steht hier auf der „Programmseite“. Ideen für (mögliche) Programmpunkte *PUBLISH-YOUR-WASTE: Bars, Läden, Betriebe und auch Haushalte im Gebiet stellen Teile ihres (Industrie-)mülls aus auf der Straße – offen und wertvoll präsentiert (mit einer besonderen Präsentationsidee). *ORNITOLOGIE: Eine Vogelwanderung mit einem Experten | *STADTNATUR: Eine Führung zu den Obstbäumen im Gebiet mit Informationen zur Obstbaumpflege, ein Stadtnaturexperte/eine Stadtnaturexpertin zeigen, was man essen kann und wie die Dinge ökologisch interagieren, Stadt macht Satt, oder das Kiezwandler Obstbaumprojekt oder ähnliche Projekte. | *KIEZLEBEN: Wer lebt wie im Kiez und wie leben alle zusammen hier? | *OFFENE TÜREN: Betriebe im Gebiet könnten sich öffnen und eine Führung anbieten. | *STADTINFRASTRUKTUR: macht einen Workshop zur Wasserqualität am Engelbecken, nimmt Messungen vor etc. | *KURATIERTE KUNSTAUSSTELLUNG Kunst, die Themen der Konferenz reflektiert, überall verteilt im Gebiet, wäre wunderbar. Vielleicht findet sich eine Kuratorin oder ein Kurator dafür? Sie/Er könnte geeignete Künstler suchen und Orte für sie zum ausstellen. Die Ausstellung kann verschiedene Orte im Gebiet zugleich bespielen, draußen wie drinnen, Galerie- und Atelierräume wie auch Läden und Bars? Die Ausstellung kann autark funktionieren mit Extra Name-, Web- oder Wikiseite und eigenem Programm. Sie könnte am OEEF Wochenende öffnen und länger gehen. | Jemand Lust, sich darum zu kümmern, / Group Global 3000 *DENKEREI Bazon Brocks Denkerei könnte z.B. einen Vortragsabend mit kritischen Gedanken zur Nachhaltigkeitsbewegung oder ihrer Ästhetik machen. | ''Jemand Lust, dort mal nachzufragen? '' *KINO: Filme und Videos unter freien Lizenzen zu zur OEEF passenden Themen. Vielleicht in einem der Kinos im OEEF Gebiet oder einer Bar oder bei wem zu Hause? Postet Filme, die man zeigen könnte. | *OFFENE KOCHSHOW? Wer hat Lust eine offen Kochshow zu veranstalten? | *CSAs aus Berlin stellen sich und ihre Erzeugnisse vor und kochen damit? | *Initiativen wie: Open Source Bier Mier , http://mealsharing.org/, https://www.biokutsche.de/, http://www.sterngartenodyssee.de/ + http://www.apfelsternwarte.de/, Quartiermeister, Zero Waste Jam, Geruechte Kueche - https://www.facebook.com/FGKzk (Volxkueche/Action kitchen) ... | * Kategorie:OEEF